A Special Bond: The Killer Revealed
by Gibson121886
Summary: It's done! Izzy's shooter is revealed, but will he and others be able to survive when he goes on a killing spree?


A Special Bond: Part II  
  
One year. One year had went by since the digidestined's party at Mimi's house. One year since the near fatal shooting that put Izzy in the hospital, and scared the crap out of the rest of the kids. One year. The suspect was never caught.  
  
The digidestined were all at the movies. They had decided to see Mission: Impossible 2. There weren't enough seats on the rows, so they were spread out: Tai, Sora, and Matt. Izzy and Mimi, T.K. and Kari and Joe. Izzy looked away from the movie screen and at Mimi. She looked beautiful the way the light reflected off her face. She noticed him looking and turned to face him. "What?" she asked.  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Sure." She said grabbing him, neither one saw the rest of the movie.  
  
***  
  
"So what did everybody think of the movie?" Tai asked. The digidestined stepped out of the theatre and into the blinding sunlight. They had to shield their eyes.  
"It was ok. To much blood at the end." Joe said, he always got sick at the sight of blood, it was a mystery as to why he wanted to be a doctor then. "What about you Izzy?"  
"What? Oh, uh, it was good, yeah."  
"You never saw the last half did you Izzy?" Tai said laughing. "Making out with Mimi huh? Hahaha!" Everyone busted out in laughter, except for Matt.  
"Let's just go home." He said.  
"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Sora joked.  
"Shut up! I just want to get home, I'm hungry." Matt shot back.  
"Relax."  
  
***  
  
"The latest police report shows that there is no new evidence leading to the arrest of a suspect in the 99 shooting of Izumo Koushiro, a 13 year old boy who was in the park taking a walk when a man in black clothing walked up and shot him in cold blood. The hospital report said that he was discovered by another 13 year old girl who was a friend of Koushiro's. He was transported to a nearby hospital where he underwent surgery and survived. More at 10. Still to come, news from Afghanistan, where a civil unrest is still taking place..." Izzy turned off the TV. It brought back to many painful memories. Even though he thought he knew who the shooter was, he couldn't possibly turn him in, not him.  
"Izzy, time for dinner!"  
"Coming mom!" he shouted back. He walked out the door and cringed when he bumped his shoulder on the frame, but he had vowed not to shed another tear from the shooting, that was a coward's way to get attention. He hoped they were having his favorite food, lasagna with French bread. He hoped.  
  
***  
  
The digidestined were walking to go to the carnival. It had just arrived in town the day before. Even though Izzy, Matt, and Joe hated the carnival, they went anyway. Izzy for Mimi, Matt for Mimi, and Joe for, well Joe just didn't want to get left behind. They all split up and went separate ways. Izzy and Mimi were on the carousel when it broke down. "Great, just what we need, another thing to make this day suck." Izzy said.  
"Cheer up Izzy, look at the bright side, we're at the top and can see everything from here, there's my house, and yours too." All of the sudden, the bench they were sitting in rocked and tilted. Then it broke free of it's bolts. Mimi and Izzy both slid to the side tilted downwards.  
"Agh! Whatever you do, don't look down!" Izzy yelled at Mimi who had fell on him. They were both hanging from the bench which was shaking violently. All of the sudden Izzy lost his grip on the railing and fell. It was 100 feet to the cold hard ground below, he was falling, and falling. He reached out trying to grab anything to stop him, but it failed him, he twisted and looked at Mimi one last time...  
Mimi awoke with a start. She sat up in bed sweating, shivering, and remembering the dream. It had scared her bad. She had already nearly lost Izzy once, she didn't need this, not, this... she drifted off back to sleep. She slept a deep uneventful sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
***  
  
The next morning the kids were going to the beach, all their parents had decided to surprise them, all of them. Everybody was going, even Joe, who had this fear of the ocean, something about jellyfish.  
"So what do you guys want to do at the beach?" Tai asked as they walked to the different vans. There were so many people going, that they had to split up into 3 different vans. Each van held 10, so all the digidestined and Mrs. Takenouchi (Sora's mom) went in one, the rest of the parents went in the 2 other vans. Sora climbed in front, followed by Matt, T.K. in the next row. (This row held 2) Tai, Kari, and Joe climbed in next. (The next 2 rows held 3) Mimi and Izzy climbed in back. Mimi wanted to sit where there was room for her purse, Izzy just figured he'd sit wherever he ended up. The van started up and rolled away from the Koushiro's house. 2 hours later, they arrived at the beach. They spread out their towels, except for Matt, Tai, and Izzy, who were to stoked to do it, they just ran for the water.  
  
***  
  
3 hours later Izzy was walking down the pier. He arrived at the end and looked at the water a hundred feet below him. Behind him about 20 feet was a closed bait store for fishermen who ventured out to the end, hoping to have better luck there. He felt something move behind him, and turned around, only to see a shadow run behind the building.  
"Who's there?" he asked authoritatively. No response. He walked around behind the building, as he rounded the corner, he only saw a shadow engulfed fist clenching a heavy stick come crashing down on his head...  
  
***  
  
"Hey Joe, watch out! I think a jellyfish just swam by my foot coming towards you! Or maybe it was a shark!" Tai shouted. Joe had finally, convinced by Sora and Mimi, gotten in the water and was now wading in towards Tai.  
"Hey that's not funny! I mean it Tai! Did you really feel a jellyfish go by or are you lying?" The laughter was interrupted by Matt, who came running up to the group.  
"Guys, something happened to Izzy! And I can't find T.K. or Kari anywhere!" he was right, T.K. and Kari had mysteriously disappeared a few minutes before. And nobody had seen Izzy since he walked out to the pier, barely visible by the hill. Everyone took off running in the direction of the pier. When they got to the pier, there was already a few people there, bystanders who had come at the call of Matt. The paramedics were already there too, some restraining the people from trying to look. The digidestined and their parents came bursting through the crowd, only to be stopped by the paramedics. They explained that they were friends, and he let 3 people go, Izzy's parents and Mimi were the first to go. Mimi bent down to look at Izzy, who was alive, and conscious.  
"He just woke up." The paramedic (who's badge identified him as Dan) explained.  
"Izzy, can you hear me?" Mimi squeaked, she choked back tears. "Dammit, why does this stuff always happen to you?"  
"Relax, I'm fine, just got a killer headache. It's not like I'm dead." Mimi gasped at this idea.  
"Tell me again son, how did you know this happened?" Dan asked Matt.  
"Huh? Oh, I was walking out here, and I just saw something in the shadows back behind the building, decided to investigate, and saw him." The back of the building was almost completely dark, except for light coming through the windows. Izzy was finally able to get up, but he wasn't allowed to get in the water, he could pass out at any moment. The paramedics decided to place him under strict supervision, and he also had leave the bandages on. The bandages completely covered the top of his head, from his forehead up Mimi decided to take the job. With that, Izzy followed Mimi back to the camp the kids had set up when they arrived. They set up a table and played cards games. At around 1:00 p.m. they decided to go eat lunch. they walked over to the beach grill. After they ordered, they went and sent down at a table.  
"How are you feeling?" Mimi asked sounding sincerely concerned.  
"I'm fine, but I just have a killer headache." Izzy replied. "Mimi, I know who is doing this" he said lowering his voice, if he wanted other people to hear, it was definitely not obvious. "Do you want to know who is doing this?"  
"Hell yes! Tell me who's hurting you!" she demanded.  
"The one who is doing this is..." Just then Matt walked up and cut him off.  
"Matt!" Izzy said jumping up. "YOU!" he shouted very much pissed off. But Matt said nothing, just stood there.  
"It's time for you to leave." He finally said.  
"What?!" Mimi sounded as confused as Izzy. But again Matt said nothing. Instead he reached in his pocket and pulled something out. A gun! He aimed carefully at Izzy's brain. Just as he was pulling the trigger, there was a racket from behind, and Tai tackled him. The gun went off, but didn't hit Izzy, instead, it hit Mimi. She yelled in pain as the bullet pierced her abdomen and went into her stomach before coming to a stop.  
"Noooo! Damn you Matt!" Izzy shouted as he lunged at Matt and helped Tai restrain him, or so he thought. But Matt proved stronger than he looked, he threw both boys off and grabbed the gun. He spun around, shot Tai once in the gut, then turned around and started to finish what he came for. He aimed at Izzy's head and pulled the trigger. But there was flash, where time seemed to stand still, like in a parallel world, and to Izzy, everything around him was going in slow-motion. The police had showed up, and a lone sniper took one shot, the crack from his gun firing through the air, shattering the otherwise quiet disturbance. The bullet pierced Matt in the head, causing him to fall but not before the bullet left the barrel. Another flash and the bullet was averted from it's course and struck Izzy 1 inch below the neck, he dropped instantly, but not in death, he fell and saw Mimi clutching her gut, Tai tenderly holding his right shoulder, where seconds before, Matt's bullet had struck. Sora was already holding him in her arms. Matt, lying dead on the ground, blood forming a crimson liquid pool around him. The police and paramedics were rushing in, to heal the wounded, and to take away the dead. Izzy then looked at his own wound, it was hard to see, it was so close to his head, 1 inch above, and Izzy would be dead. He crawled over to Mimi and wrapped his arms around her. She was very much conscious, and when she realized that Izzy was near her, she grabbed him and tried desperately to comfort him, to heal him. But she herself was injured, though not as bad as Izzy, or Tai. Izzy then clutched his neck, trying to breath, trying to live. The paramedics arrived and took Mimi away, and the last thing she saw as she was being loaded into ambulance, was Izzy, slumped on the ground, paramedics all around him. She saw one shake his head, get up and walk away, and she knew he was dead. Tai too was surrounded by paramedics, but they were loading him into the stretcher, and he was awake, flailing his arms with Sora running beside him. Everybody else and their parent's were just showing up. Then the doors slammed closed and she blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Mimi woke up in a dark and cold room, she called out for help, and 2 nurses came rushing in. "Izzy? Where's Izzy?" she asked.  
"Just relax, you need to get some rest."  
"No dammit! I need to see Izzy!"  
"Ok, we'll check up on Izzy, can you give us his full name?" the second nurse asked.  
"Izumo Koushiro." Mimi replied. She then slumped in the bed, and fell asleep.  
"What did you do?" the second nurse asked.  
"I gave her a sleeping dose. She will be out for a few hours."  
"Right. Let's go see if we can find this "Izzy" character." Then the nurses walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
The machine Izzy was hooked up to was sounding a steady beep.  
"Beep!"  
"Beep!"  
"Beep!"  
Then, it sounded a long, unending beep. The beep that meant death.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  



End file.
